1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coating composition for a wiper blade and a wiper blade manufactured therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coating composition for a wiper blade, which is necessary to ensure a clear visual field through a front windshield of a vehicle, and to a wiper blade resulting from using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiper blades play a role in wiping rain, dirt and the like attached to a front or rear windshield of a vehicle. However, in a pouring rain and the like, even when wiper blades are operated, rain may remain on the wiped portion of the windshield, so that the visual field may become very poor.
In addition, in the case where wax is attached to the front windshield due to washing using an automatic washer, diffused reflection may be caused upon night driving, undesirably deteriorating the visual field. Furthermore, an oil film may be formed, thus creating the chattering of the wiper blades, undesirably making it difficult to efficiently operate the wiper blades.
In order to solve such problems, there is exemplified a method of additionally applying a water repellent agent on the surface of a front windshield to form a water repellent film so that rain droplets scatter. However, even when the water repellent film is formed, in order to ensure a clear visual field, wiper blades should be operated to thus remove rain and dirt from the windshield. Also, when the wiper blades are operated on the surface of the windshield subjected to water repellent treatment, the water repellent film gradually peels off due to friction with the wiper blades, undesirably deteriorating the effect thereof within a short time. Furthermore, the application of the water repellent agent on the windshield is very annoying and difficult, and the water repellent treatment prevents the formation of a water film on the surface of the windshield, and undesirably the wiper blades do not efficiently operate and may chatter.
With the goal of solving problems related thereto, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication. No. 2002-0091721 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-001640 disclose a technique for coating the rib of a wiper blade with a coating composition containing powder such as silicone powder, graphite, molybdenum disulphide or polytetrafluoroethylene such that friction between the front windshield and the wiper blade is reduced, thus prolonging the lifespan of a water repellent film and improving the ability to operate a wiper blade.
However, because the above technique is premised on the application of the water repellent agent on the windshield, it ultimately cannot solve the annoying and difficult problem of applying the water repellent agent on the windshield.
Hence, attempts began to be made to manufacture a wiper blade imparted with water repellency. By way of example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-16253 discloses a technique for forming a wiper blade from a silicone rubber composition containing porous particles impregnated with a silane compound or silicone oil, in which the operation of the wiper blade can form a film which is like a water repellent film resulting from using a water repellent agent. However, the wiper blade formed from silicone rubber containing silicone oil is inferior in terms of wear resistance, wiping and slipping properties, compared to when using conventional natural rubber.
By way of another example, there is disclosed a technique for manufacturing a wiper blade having a rib coated with a silicone oil-containing film, in which the operation of the wiper blade forms a film which is like a water repellent film resulting from using a water repellent agent, and this was developed, filed, and patented (Korean Patent No. 543181) by the present applicant.
However, the demand for wiper blades in which water repellency is retained for extended time periods to ensure a clear visual field and which operate efficiently continues.